Deer Hunting with the Champ
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: <html><head></head>Randy wants John to go hunting with him but it isn't what John had in mind</html>


One cold November morning Randy woke up beside John who was still sleeping on his shoulder. Randy hated to wake him up but he had a fun day planned ahead. He softly moved John from his shoulder John didn't stir one bit, so he kissed him hard on the lips. "Randy Keith Orton, why did u wake me up for I am fucking freezing?" "Well I can tell you didn't sleep well." Randy said as he brought some clothes over to John. "No, I didn't after we had sex and all I had a nightmare." "Oh my poor babe, would you like to share?" "Well..." Randy saw the tears that were building in John's eyes. "Wade again babe?" "Yeah, he made me break up with you after I let him win your belt and you let him have me, you said...you...hated...me." "Baby, shhh, it's going to be ok, I promise, I know what you have to do in a week if you don't you will be fired and I couldn't live with myself if I got you fired." "I...I don't want him to win though, he doesn't deserve it...why does it have to be this way for?" "Baby, it's going to be alright, I will have the belt back from him in a short period of time and I will never leave you. Just look at your hand when you have to be with him and them. You will have gold around that lick able waist soon. We will be the tag team champions when you out of the group, I will team with you. I love you so much." he kissed John and they let their tongues run over one another. John looked at his hand at smiled, then seen his tattoo of Randy's name and "Viper" underneath it, then he looked on his finger and seen the wedding band that made it official 3 years back. John had a smile on his face when Randy came up behind him and sucked on his neck. "I love you Randy, I'm sorry for my moods this morning." "It's fine babe."

John looked at his clothes and then at Randy's, they were camo colors. Randy was up to something. "Babe, what's with the clothes," John glanced at the clock it was 4:30 AM, "And why are we up so early for?" Randy smirked and said "You remember that fishing trip we had 2 months, well now it's my turn to have an outing like that." "Randy, please tell me it doesn't have anything to do with guns?" Randy nodded and smirked again. "Babe, you know I hate guns." "I'll keep you safe." "Fine." they got dressed and packed then loaded up in Randy's car.

Randy took John to his favorite place in the woods and was showing John how to shoot without actually firing the gun. "Now babe when you see a deer don't scream just shoot it ok?" "Ok but I really hate this." "At 8 we can go and meet up with Ted and Cody or we could go back to bed." "Ok, I guess I can hang out that long...for you."

2 hours past without seeing a deer and Randy loved how John didn't catch why he brought him out there. "Randy how long does it take a deer to come out?" "I already see one, he's a good looking one with spots all over him." "Well shoot it so we can go." "I don't want to kill him." John had been laying on the blanket Randy laid on the ground. "Well are you going to just stare at him or what?" "No, I am fixing to get him." Randy quickly ran over to John and grabbed the gun away from him and loaded his and John's guns in the car, then came back to John.

"Baby you don't know why I brought you here do you?" "To get a deer?" "I already have my deer here." Randy said straddling John and kissing him deep and John moaned loudly. Randy was talking off all his clothes and then stripped John from his clothes. "Babe...it's cold, can we do it in your car?" "No way John, besides this will be better and you won't be cold long." Randy softly ran his hands up and down John's sides and stopped at the bottom. John was getting hard and he was aching for Randy to get inside him. "Quit teasing babe and get inside of me now!" "Oh, so you want it now huh?" "Oh, yeah." "I like my baby to ask for it." Randy took John's cock and rubbed it and then took it in his mouth, John arched his hips and cried, "Randy...please...I want...you...now." "Not good enough begging yet." Randy then went down to John's entrance hole and stuck his tongue in and out, John moaned and cried again, "Randy...please...please I am begging you to get inside of me please." "Oh Johnny, I love how you beg for me, let me get you ready." Randy lubed up his fingers then slid 2 in and out of John preparing him for the pleasure he would be getting soon. John was fucking the fingers each time they slid in. Rand slid his index finger in and had hit John's sweet spot. John screamed out Randy's name, moaned, and arched his hips for what was coming next. He could feel Randy get closer to his hole and he dug his nails in Randy's shoulder and wrapped his hips around Randy's waist and moved up on Randy's cock. Randy cried out, "Oh shit so tight John." John rode it for a while, after he got off he told Randy to go harder and faster. Randy did and John begged him to rub him some more. Randy rubbed him and John screamed and released all over himself and Randy. "FFFFUUCCCKKK JOOOHHHNNN." Randy cried as he filled John up, he pulled out and licked John cleaned and John did the same back.

When they got up to get dressed they saw a deer family just staring at them. "Oh Rand, aren't they cute?" "Yeah, but not as cute as my deer. I love you John boy!" "I love you too babe, I will go deer hunting anytime you want to." they walked hand in hand back to the car.

On the way back home John looked as if he was up to something. "Babe, why are you looking at me like this for?" John didn't say anything he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer to Randy. John nuzzled Randy's neck and his sides then unzipped his pants and pulled Randy's cock out. "John, babe..." was all Randy could say, his cock was in John's hot mouth and John moaned sending vibrations up Randy. Randy always released into John in a matter of minutes, John was going to have him come in seconds. John sucked and moaned, Randy released in John's mouth and John popped his mouth out from over Randy's dry cock. "Oh babe I made you come in 56 seconds." "I love you John!" "I love you too Viper!" Randy tried to calm his breathing down but he couldn't that was the biggest orgasm he had in his life.


End file.
